1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip for attaching C-shaped headers to I-beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cold-formed, C-shaped steel joists, i.e., joists having a C-shaped cross-section, is a relatively recent development in the construction industry. Such joists provide an inexpensive lightweight, fireproof, high strength system for construction thereby replacing wood and other prior materials. One problem associated with C-shaped steel joists, however, is that where the joist is supported by an I-beam or the like, the C-shaped section tends to be pinched together along the gap in the C thereby deforming the joist and creating an uneven surface for the floor or the like that is to be attached over the joist. The method for overcoming this problem has generally been to insert a wood block into the C-shaped joist to stiffen it and hold it together. The C-shaped joist is then attached to the wood block by screws or the like inserted through the joist, and the joist is attached to the I-beam by any of several means such as some type of clip arrangement positioned at the back of the joist or else a clip arrangement which is nailed to or otherwise attached to the wood block. Alternatively, straight attachment of the bottom of the steel joist to the I-beam prior to the insertion of the wood block may be utilized. These prior systems are not entirely satisfactory because they require an expensive and time consuming dual operation for stiffening and attachment, and further result in the introduction of combustible material in the underpinnings of what otherwise may be a fireproof or fire-rated floor system.
The new and novel clip of this invention makes possible the stiffening of a C-shaped, cold formed steel joist while concurrently attaching it to an I-beam. This new and novel invention consequently overcomes all of the deficiencies associated with prior systems.